When a user reaches out to pick up an object in a virtual and/or augmented environment and does not feel the objection and/or only feels a vibration, the façade of the virtual and/or augmented environment crumbles and the user experience may be reduced.
Controller devices and associated computing devices and software may be used in a variety of systems to provide haptic feedback to a user to help improve virtual and/or augmented environments. Use of a controller device may allow a user to interact with a 3D virtual environment and perceive a sense of touch from objects in the virtual and/or augmented environment. These systems may be used in a variety of fields such as gaming, virtual reality, augment reality, surgery training, industrial design, etc. Accordingly, there is a need for controller devices with haptic feedback that is available to a broad consumer market.